magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Wuxing Cabal
One will never see a wuxing cabal wandering near the castle. These creatures can only be found in the woods, and never leave the lands that they have chosen. It is well known that these companions are extremely protective of their lands. Should any plants in their territory be cut down or destroyed, cabals will fly into a rage. Rather than resort to violence, these animals instead take their revenge in stealthier ways. Hunters will return to their camps to find them destroyed, with any weapons taken apart and strewn through the woods. A cabal will only resort to these methods when angered, however. For the most part, these companions are gentle and generous creatures. They will go out of their way to grow rare healing plants near injured magi, or paths of flowers to lead the lost. To those who are deserving, cabals will even give their own lives. If weather is severe enough to end their magi's life, a cabal will set itself ablaze to create warmth. This is not a true death, however, for a newly hatched cabal will rise from the ashes after a few days. Although cabals produce young like other companions, those who sacrifice themselves can create not just one new life, but hundreds. Egg This egg seems to be made of wood, with small twigs branching off. Hatchling Wuxing cabal hatchlings are quite adorable when young, and are very clumsy. They often trip while running, unable to stay upright on their thin legs. These little ones are almost constantly wandering, searching for a meal to fill their bellies. They love all berries, and will use their peculiar legs to dig up vegetables. The only time these hatchlings are truly still is when they spend a few short hours sleeping. While sleeping, their legs – or roots, depending on who you ask – grow into the ground to absorb water and nutrients. These creatures have never been seen lying down. Adult Though these companions will choose mates at the end of their second year, they have still not reached their full height. They never will, for wuxing cabals never stop growing. Their growth does slow drastically once they have reached maturity, but they will continue to increase in size their entire lives. There are many stories that have circulated through The Keep for generations, of cabals that are hundreds of years old, living in the center of the forest. These creatures are said to tower above the tallest tree, with roots that reach out through all the forest. Though no one in recent times has ever seen such a cabal, it is possible that they exist. It is certainly true that these creatures are in tune with the forest, caring for it and maintaining order. Cabals have the wonderful ability to make the ground beneath them flourish with any plants, even those not native to the region. However, as soon as the cabal has departed, the more rare plants will slowly die, and the land will return to its former condition. Magi with these companions are often adept at spells, and are in the forest almost daily, collecting rare herbs and ingredients with the help of their cabal. Breeding Additional Information * No. 473 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (January/February 2014) * Released: January 15, 2014 * Sprites: Lazuli * Description: ** Lazuli ** Damien (edits) * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have additional vertical stripes **Females are more plain looking Category:2014 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Cervine Category:Deers